


Late Night Reading

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a snippet than a story.  Janeway and Chakotay spend some time together after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reading

Kathryn Janeway threw the PADD to the floor with an exasperated sigh, causing Chakotay to look up from the one he was reading. "Problem?" he asked, confused. They had stopped working an hour ago. She had been reading a novel, and he was reviewing the boxing workout he had planned for early in the morning. They were in her quarters sitting at opposite sides of the sofa.

"That would never happen that way. It's so unrealistic," muttered Janeway with another sigh.

Chakotay, who was sitting back with his legs stretched out, was able to move much faster than she could with her legs tucked underneath her. Before she realized what he was doing, he reached down and grabbed her PADD. "What wouldn't happen?" he asked curiously.

"Oh - you don't want to-" she started.

"'She threw her arms around his muscled torso and pulled herself closer to him,'" he read, "What kind of book is this?"

She wanted to smack the smirk off his face as a blush formed on hers. "It's one of B'Elanna's romance novels," she admitted. "I was looking for a change of pace."

"'He undressed her with his eyes,'" quoted Chakotay with a mischievous grin on his face. "So, then, how does it happen?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave.

She laughed a little nervously, not quite sure if he was kidding. "Well - not like that. I've never seen two adults act so ridiculously in my life." She leaned over to his side of the sofa where he had again sat down and read over his shoulder. "'She placed feather light kisses along his neckline.'"

Chakotay stifled a reaction to the feeling of her breath on his neck as she read over his shoulder. "'He gazed into her hungry eyes,'" he read, his tone as cheesy as possible, but he made the mistake of looking up to catch her eye. "Kathryn?"

She quickly looked back to the PADD and picked up on the sentence that read, "'Their lips joined together, and their tongues fought for dominance.'" Her face was right next to his, so logic went out of the airlock as he chose that moment to claim her lips in a kiss of their own. Surprisingly, she didn't resist.

When they finally separated, he chuckled quietly and said, "You're right - this is way more realistic."

"Let's write our own ending," laughed Kathryn.

The End. (Or is it?)


End file.
